Never Left You
by loliCJHandPS
Summary: Sasori has died but he has never left Deidara's side. what are his thoughts as he witnesses his precious blond's last day? SasoDei fluff, oneshot. Rated Teen for slight language.


**WARNING. SasoDei fluff! If you do not like, then buzz off. May cause addictive reading, crying, a new found love for SasoDei, and prevents cancer... ok, I was kidding about the last part. Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy. **

The sun is coming up, my pet. You'll be getting up soon. Getting up to go continue on with your life. To go do your mission with that idiot that replaced me.

Tobi. Tobi, Tobi, Tobi! Of all the partners you could've had- it had to be him. He's so god damn annoying. You get angry whenever he runs his mouth off. Especially when he talks about me- You always stand up for me. I don't like it when you get angry. Even then, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I wish I could be there to calm you down. I am there- watching you all the time- you just can't see me. I'm with you so much, I've even forgot which place I've gone to. Heaven or Hell? It doesn't matter. I just wish you could hear me. Hear my voice say 'I love you, Dei', one last time.

You feel so alone, don't you? Sometimes, when you think you're alone, you cry or yell and say 'Why did you have to leave me danna?!' I never really left. I've been here watching you all along. But I'm sorry. I just... slipped. I let my gourd down. And I'm sorry. Sorry I did it. Sorry I left you. And sorry you feel so alone.

I cry every night when I lay down beside you. I gently brush your hair and tell you how much I miss you, and how I love you. Sometimes, just as my tears become too heavy to say anymore, you'll fidget in your sleep and mumble my name. My heart skips a beat and I cry even harder then. I cry your name, hoping that you can hear me. Hoping- with all my heart- that somehow I can get through to you. But no luck.

You simply lie there dreaming. Dreaming of what I wonder. Are you happy there? Not alone, happy, flying in the air. Creating your art _without_ loosing any limbs this time. Heh, your "art". Unfortunately, you were right. I wasnt eternal. I wish I was. And one time, when you were all alone, I heard you say to your self 'I wish I was wrong. I wish art was eternal. Then, maybe Danna would still be here, un.'

Isn't it funny? How in the end, we have switched views on what art really is? I would have given up all my precious puppets in a heartbeat- I would admit I was wrong to the whole world... if you could just hear me say that I miss you.

But now, the sun is up. I glare as Tobi springs up like an alarm clock, stretches, and rushes over to wake you up. You're on a mission right now- so you slept outside- and he nearly falls over a stump trying to get over to you. I smirk.

He gets over to you and starts shaking you and chirping happily, 'Wake up Senpai! Wake up!' you groggily sit up and bark at him for getting you up so early. I smirk again. This must have been what we were like when we first became partners. Now, you feel my pain.

I wrap my arms around you tightly to keep you from getting up and leaving. But you simply slip right through my arms, like a ghost. But I'm the ghost here. I watch you, and follow you all day and all night, like your shadow. But there's just one difference between me and that. I'll never really leave you. Not even in the dark.

You get up and start walking. I follow. I intertwine my ghostly fingers through yours as we walk. Tobi is ranting on and on about God knows what. But you're too focused in your own thoughts. What are you thinking, Deidara? Are you thinking about pushing that insolent brat off the nearest cliff? I know I am. We're both pulled from our thoughts when your stomach growls. 'Hey Tobi, un! Let's stop for something to eat.'

'Right! Of course Senpai. I think there's a nice dango shop up ahead.'

'Un.'

Dango huh? You did like it. I always got such a kick out of watching you eat it. Whether you did it on purpose or not, you always ate it so... entrancing. Sexy even. It was hard resisting myself around you when you did. But eventually you found out. We'd go back to our room and we would kiss, and make love. And I'd tell you how much I loved you, and you'd return my feelings. Ever since then, every time you got your delicate hands on some you made sure I was there to watch you eat it. You sly little brat.

You don't eat your dango that way this time. Was that just for me? I lightly kiss your cheek. You don't feel it though. I stroke your cheek, hoping for a reaction. Nothing. You just pay for the food and tell Tobi its time to go.

You've been walking for at least an hour. When you come across someone. You hide. As I look closer this man... looks a lot like Itachi. This must be his little brother. Uchiha Sasuke. As Tobi points this out you glare. So this is who that pink haired brat was talking about? This is the man who single handedly killed Orochimaru? Interesting.

I sit back as you put your attack into action. Just before you begin I say to you 'Be careful, love.'

One battle later.

There the two of you sit. Both exhausted. I'm standing right behind you, but neither of you seem to notice. You're enraged. Yelling. You're yelling. 'You have no appreciation of a true master... or the beauty of my work... and it makes me want to kill you!!'

'I couldn't possible care less about what you want.' That insolent brat! How dare he talk to you like that! 'I just want to know where Itachi is.' That did it. I could sense you had snapped. He broke the final straw. What are you going to do? Dei...?

I can't hear your words any longer. All I'm focused on is what- why is your hand reaching up to your collar. You grip it in your hands and rip it right off your perfect body. You smirk. What the hell is going through your mind? You begin snapping and ripping the strings covering your chest mouth as your other hand reaches for all your clay. Dei... no, you can't possible be thinking of- Dei?!

The tongue on your chest mouth rips out and you begin to feed it your explosive clay. If I had a heart it would be stopped at your next sentence, 'I shall detonate myself!!'

'ARE YOU CRAZY DEIDARA?!!' I practically scream at you. My eyes are filled with pure horror as the jagged lines form on your body.

At first I am somewhat joyed that I may be able to see you again... may... then it hits me. What if you don't go to the same place as me? What if we're completely separated... forever?! 'Deidara, no! Don't do it! You can still live!!' I cry out to you, hoping that desperately you can hear me. You don't.

As you say your final words I close my eyes and throw my arms around you. There is a blinding light. All I can do is sit there. I'm useless. Before I know it the light is gone and I'm left sitting there. Just me, all alone.

I sit and stare at my hands. My empty, blond-less hands. Tears come to my eyes. And I sit and cry. Cry for you. Finally, I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving.

I find myself back in a white place, on streets of gold. Angels flying and people are happy. Huh... I was in heaven. Who'd have thought? But I don't see you amongst them. I hang my head and walk along the streets.

Why did I have to leave? If I hadn't maybe I could have protected him... we would be together. Could I have saved him? Could I have kept my precious blond with me?

I'm such a fool!

I break down on my knees and burry my head in my hands. My mind is so confused right now. I barely notice the giant, golden gates slowly opening until the loud trumpets sound. I don't give it a thought. Just another dead guy. Whoopee! I have too much on my mind right now.

I barely notice till there is a pair of feet in front of me. "Oh, great. What now-"

I become speechless as I am met by a pair of cerulean blue orbs and their beholder. The most beautiful blond ever. He seems glowing. His beautiful golden hair, resting on his perfect tan body. The fringe still covering his left eye.

We both just stand there. Gazing dumbfounded and confused into each others eyes. He smiles softly and we hold each other tightly in a loving embrace. Tears roll down my face. This time, not of sadness but of happiness.

We stay that way for what seems like hours. Finally, we pull apart just enough to look into each others eyes again.

"Danna, why did you leave me, un?"

"Oh Dei-chan, I never really left you. I was with you all along."

I kiss his tender, pink lips softly then pull apart and whisper what I've been wanting to since I died.

"I love you, Dei-chan."

And then I hear the words I've been longing so badly to hear for ages.

"I love you two, Sasori-no-Danna, un."


End file.
